speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Collected Stories of Arthur C. Clarke
Six decades of fascinating stories from the legendary “colossus of science fiction” and creator of 2001: A Space Odyssey gathered in one compendium (The New Yorker). Description Arthur C. Clarke, along with H. G. Wells, Isaac Asimov, and Robert A. Heinlein, was a definitive voice in twentieth century science fiction. A prophetic thinker, undersea explorer, and “one of the true geniuses of our time,” Clarke not only won the highest science fiction honors, the Nebula and Hugo Awards, but also received nominations for an Academy Award and the Nobel Peace Prize, and was knighted for his services to literature (Ray Bradbury). Now, more than one hundred works of the sci-fi master’s short fiction are available in the “single-author collection of the decade” (Booklist, starred review). This definitive edition includes early work such as “Rescue Party” and “The Lion of Comarre,” classics like “The Nine Billion Names of God” and “The Sentinel” (which was the kernel of the later novel and movie, 2001: A Space Odyssey), and later works including “A Meeting with Medusa” and “The Hammer of God.” Encapsulating one of the great science fiction careers of all time, this immense volume “displays the author’s fertile imagination and irrepressible enthusiasm for both good storytelling and impeccable science” (Library Journal). Stores Included Part I * Introduction to Part I * Foreword ** Travel by Wire! ** How We Went to Mars ** Retreat From Earth ** Reverie The Awakening ** Whacky ** Loophole ** Rescue Party ** Technical Error ** Castaway ** The Fires Within ** Inheritance Nightfall ** History Lesson ** Transience ** The Wall of Darkness ** The Lion of Comarre ** The Forgotten Enemy ** Hide-and-Seek ** Breaking Strain ** Nemesis ** Guardian Angel ** Time’s Arrow ** A Walk In the Dark ** Silence Please ** Trouble With the Natives ** The Road to the Sea Part II * Introduction to Part II ** The Sentinel ** Holiday On the Moon ** Earthlight ** Second Dawn ** Superiority ** ‘If I Forget Thee, Oh Earth…’ ** All the Time in the World ** The Nine Billion Names of God ** The Possessed ** The Parasite ** Jupiter Five ** Encounter In the Dawn ** The Other Tiger ** Publicity Campaign ** Armaments Race ** The Deep Range ** No Morning After ** Big Game Hunt ** Patent Pending ** Refugee Part III * Introduction to Part III ** The Star ** What Goes Up ** Venture to the Moon ** The Pacifist ** The Reluctant Orchid ** Moving Spirit ** The Defenestration of Ermintrude Inch ** The Ultimate Melody ** The Next Tenants ** Cold War ** Sleeping Beauty ** Security Check ** The Man Who Ploughed the Sea ** Critical Mass ** The Other Side of the Sky ** Let There Be Light ** Out of the Sun ** Cosmic Casanova ** The Songs of Distant Earth ** A Slight Case of Sunstroke ** Who’s There? ** Out of the Cradle, Endlessly Orbiting… ** I Remember Babylon ** Trouble With Time ** Into the Comet ** Summertime on Icarus ** Saturn Rising ** Death and the Senator Part IV * Introduction ** Before Eden ** Hate ** Love that Universe ** Dog Star ** Maelstrom II ** An Ape about the House ** The Shining Ones ** The Secret Dial ** F for Frankenstein ** The Wind from the Sun ** The Food of the Gods ** The Last Command ** The Light of Darkness ** The Longest Science-fiction Story Ever Told ** Playback ** The Cruel Sky ** Herbert George Morley Roberts Wells, Esq. ** Crusade ** Neutron Tide ** Reunion ** Transit of Earth ** A Meeting with Medusa ** Quarantine ** ‘siseneG’ ** The Steam-powered Word Processor ** On Golden Seas ** The Hammer of God ** The Wire Continuum (with Stephen Baxter) ** Improving the Neighbourhood Ratings Comments References: Category:Classic Science Fiction Category:Space Exploration